The Sith novice
by Lisa Cipher
Summary: A Sith novice A Sith student comes to Lothal with the mission to find the rebel cell and, if possible, to bring it into action or to eliminate it at once. But will she really do it? Is there more in her than a killing machine? You will find out here!


So this is my first SW FF and I'm a big fan of Star Wars and the Rebels series of hers. I developed this Oc and I hope you like it.

Well, I've changed the beginning of the second season something, but you'll notice, well, so have fun reading

Besides, all the characters except my own belong to Disney and I do not want to make any money with them (except Disney wants to have my character XD)

Just when I arrived at my quarters, my communicator made a beeping message. Died again! Could these incompetent commanders not finally get things done themselves? And then try to give me orders! Of course I was just 14, but I was their supervisor and not In addition, I was still very powerful. If it was NOT IMPORTANT, they would soon experience their blue wonder.

"What is so important to report that you presume to disturb me?" I yelled annoyed in the communicator. Well, now came not the right answer.

"E_En_ Excuse Darth Drisae, but Darth Vader has summoned you!" Replied the frightened commander on the other line. I could only feel his fear through his voice.

If I let my master wait too long, it would cost me dearly. Not so long ago, I was already at the Holo communicator and was already in a submissive position.

The hologram of my master appeared.

"I have a very important mission for you. You have certainly heard of the failure of the Grand Inquisitor." Darth Vader began.

Sure, I was told about his failure and honestly I had felt satisfaction. Eventually he was punished for what he had done to me then. Although I was taught by him for a few years, but the hate was not diminished but only more nourished he is dead hatred came only at the thought of his disgusting face.

"Lothal has a rebel cell, and there is a Jedi leader, who also has a Padawan," he continued.

This was a pretty brave step by my masters. Let's just say I've had one or the other incident I've just been allowed to go through. Also, Lothal was my home planet and I would not have sent myself there personally, but I missed it him very much. The grass that went almost to infinity, the familiar warmth that was not too hot, but just perfect and the smell of home. But there were also memories, mostly those that made me angry and I do not hold back could, but also a few were so terribly beautiful that only the thought of them made me one or two tears in the eyes.

"You go there and do what the incompetent Grand Inquisitor failed to do. Agent Callus will provide you with all information about these rebels," my Master explained to me.

Ah, Agent Callus! Well, I could have made it worse. I did not associate any bad memories with him. Somehow I had my doubts about whether I really wanted to do it, because actually, how should I say, they would not get anything done. Yes That was it, but I could not change anything because I could never ever resist my Master.

"There, two inquisitors will teach you swordplay and help you!" Vader added, finishing the hologram.

I was good at sword fighting, if only with two I had my I could not stand the just wanted to suppress me, because they were jealous of my position, as a Sith novice. But I did not let that happen to me and that suited them as little as mine.

And standing aside meant mostly standing in the way or watching my every step. This time it was the second and that meant that they would push me into the abyss with every last mistake.

Annoyed, I went to the captain.

"What are you doing here Lady ..." this one started.

"We have a change of course! They were heading for Lothal!", I interrupted him lightly and with a commanding voice. A little annoyed, he gave the course. However, I could still feel fear, but I ignored that.

The starry sky had won my concentration. No idea why, but I was always thrilled with the expanse and the small glowing stars struggling through them, like a light of hope.

Well, hope you liked it, if so Favo, and recommendation, please leave a review.

I try to write as soon as possible ^ ^

Bye for now

Lisa


End file.
